XY066: Confronting the Darkness!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash and the others arrive in Lumiose City and discover that a mad scientist named Belmondo had invented a Black Clembot robot which he had been using to commit crimes all over the city. Teaming up with Officer Jenny, the gang try to get to the bottom of the occurrence and clear Clembot's name. Episode Plot Ash, Bonnie and Serena run towards Prism Tower and meet up with Clemont and Clembot. Pikachu and Chespin are happy to see each other. Bonnie hugs her brother, admitting a lot has happened and she proposed a lot of girls to be his girlfriends. Clemont tells he is ready for the Gym match. Before, however, Serena sends Braixen, showing she evolved. Clemont is pleased, knowing Serena will have better combinations for the next Showcase. Ash sends Goodra, replying they became stronger as well. Ash and Clemont stand on the battle field for the battle. Suddenly, Jenny appears and shows Clembot it has been arrested, shocking it and Clemont. Soon, Clembot finds itself in prison, while Clemont thinks this is all a misunderstanding. Jenny shows them Clembot had taken a star from a hotel sign and desecrated a shop's mannequins. Clemont points out the robot on the video has a different head, plus Clembot was with him all the time. Jenny refuses this evidence, but Ash promises Clemont they will find a way to prove Clembot's innocence. The heroes exit the police station and meet up with Meyer, who heard the news of Clembot being arrested. Alexa also appears and has been investigating this case. She is aware Clembot is not involved, but has information Blaziken Mask is also investigating the case, making Meyer nervous. Meyer replies he never heard of him, but Ash and Alexa are certain he exists, since Ash was saved by his Mega Blaziken. Nevertheless, Clemont believes someone made a copy of Clembot. Alexa thinks a robot can be made with the right blueprint, so the heroes go checking Clemont's computer, which contains Clembot's blueprints. Clemont checks the computer and finds out it has been hacked and the blueprints copied. He soon finds out someone used the computers from Lumiose University to copy the data. He also finds out the copy of Clembot, painted in black color. Clemont discovers the next targets of Dark Clembot are the Warehouse and Lumiose Art Gallery. Clemont plugs a wire to give this info to Jenny, though reads the name on the screen, "Belmondo". Dark Clembot enters a warehouse and is ordered to make mischief. The robot sends Magneton, who uses Discharge. Team Rocket are also in the warehouse to steal the electric appliances and hear these attacks. Seeing this robot, they plan on stealing it for their benefit. Jenny receives the data and is certain this is not Clembot. Clemont replies his computer was hacked and read the word "Belmondo". Jenny is surprised, as that could be Prof. Belmondo from the University, the professor of robotics. Clemont also shows the locations and Jenny is shocked, since the Warehouse was attacked recently. Jenny shows them the warehouse's electric appliances were damaged. She is certain Clembot is not involved and frees it. The heroes are pleased, while Clemont asks Clembot for assistance to capture the real troublemaker, to which Clembot agrees to. Soon, they are at the Gallery, where the heroes remain until trouble arises. During the night, Dark Clembot helps the person climb up. Ash and Pikachu notice them and warn others. Dark Clembot goes to break in, but is attacked by Clembot. The heroes come and see the man, Belmondo, as well as Dark Clembot. While Serena goes to inform Jenny of this, Belmondo admits he wanted to create the best criminal robot. Since they interfered, Belmondo sees it is time for battle. Clemont promises he will stop him, as he cannot allow science to be abused. Dark Clembot sends Magneton and Clembot sends Heliolisk. Magneton uses Thunder Shock, but misses. Magneton uses Electro Ball, which is reflected back by Heliolisk's Dragon Tail. Magneton goes through and hits Heliolisk by Tackle. Meanwhile, Alexa sees something moving on the roof. Jenny appears, though Magneton uses Flash Cannon. Heliolisk dodges and retaliates with Parabolic Charge, but is tackled. Dark Clembot orders Magneton to be faster and win. Clemont is certain Dark Clembot already lost, as it does not feel anything about the Pokémon it battles with. Belmondo considers him a fool, since he programmed Dark Clembot only to win battles. Clemont replies winning is not everything, as one must be friends with the Pokémon, including robots. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears and have Clembot and Dark Clembot binded to their magnet. However, Team Rocket is burned by Mega Blaziken. Alexa appears as well, noticing Blaziken Mask is also present. Mega Blaziken uses Flare Blitz, freeing the robots from the magnet. Using Blaze Kick, Mega Blaziken pierces the balloon, blasting Team Rocket off. Clemont calls Heliolisk back and Belmondo switches Mangeton for Magnezone. Clemont sends Luxray, who dodges Zap Cannon. Luxray uses Wild Charge, knocking Magnezone down. Belmondo orders Magnezone to stand up and use Electro Ball. Luxray repels it with Electro Ball. Magnezone goes to tackle Luxray, taking Electro Ball's damage. Luxray jumps and uses Swift, defeating Magnezone. Clemont replies he knew how Belmondo fought because his style was the same as Dark Clembot's. Ash and Bonnie are amazed by Clemont, while Jenny arrests Belmondo. Blaziken Mask asks Clemont and Ash will they have the Gym match. Ash replies how does he know, so Blaziken Mask tells he knows everything going on in Lumiose City and departs with Blaziken. Alexa tries to follow Blaziken Mask, but takes a wrong turn. Meyer, aka Blaziken Mask, wishes Clemont good luck in the Gym match, as he remembers Clemont made a promise to Ash. Next day, the heroes eat with Meyer. Clemont reads the newspaper and Meyer considers Clembot a celebrity, who denies. Nevertheless, Ash and Clemont are certain today is the day for their Gym match. Debuts Character *Dark Clembot *Belmondo Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Heliolisk (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Magneton (US) Gallery Talking with Clemont again XY066 2.png Clemont and Ash ready for their battle XY066 3.png Officer Jenny ready to arrest Clembot XY066 4.png Clembot in jail talking to Ash and his friends XY066 5.png Reviewing the takes XY066 6.png Reunited with Meyer XY066 7.png Meyer saying that he doesn't know Blaziken Mask XY066 8.png Searching on the computer for evidence XY066 9.png Clembot is not guilty XY066 10.png Confronting Dark Clembot XY066 11.png Clembot VS Dark Clembot XY066 12.png Heliolisk attacked by Magneton's Tackle XY066 13.png Alexa seeing Blaziken Mask and his Blaziken XY066 14.png Clemont saying that winning is not everything XY066 15.png Both Clembot and Dark Clembot being pulled by the giant magnet XY066 16.png Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken appear XY066 17.png Mega Blaziken saving Clembot and Dark Clembot XY066 18.png Mega Blaziken finishing it off with Team Rocket XY066 19.png Clemont ready to battle Belmondo XY066 20.png Belmondo defeated XY066 21.png Officer Jenny ready to arrest Belmondo XY066 22.png Alexa not able to find Blaziken Mask XY066 23.png Having a meal XY066 24.png Enjoying the meal }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Tatsuma Minamikawa Category:Episodes animated by Kazuki Aoki Category:Episodes animated by Yū Uchida Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon